On The Brightside Wishes Can Come True
by KatiSourr
Summary: When Norelle was a child she had a goblin for a best friend. As time went by Norelle had to grow up and her best friend had to leave, but not without telling her all she needed to do was say the right words.
1. Prologue

**On The Brightside; Wishes Can Come True**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or its characters.  
_

**Prologue –**

Once upon a time, there lived a very curious little girl. She not only knew goblins existed; she knew they were the cause of most mayhem; especially around her house.

It was one curious day she decided to set a trap. Now she could finally prove to her step-father that it wasn't her that tracked mud in the house or ruined mother's best dress with red lipstick. She waited patiently, hoping that the mud pies she left inside would lure them faster. After what seemed like hours, a little bell chimed. She had caught one. Peering through the bushes she was hiding behind, she could see a small creature nibbling on a piece of pie, not seeming to notice she was trapped in a cage.

The little girl crept up slowly towards the cage and peered inside, "I've finally caught you." She whispered.

The goblin was small, about two feet and had smooth brown leather skin. Green mischievous eyes were staring back at the curious girl. Her small purple cap was lopsided on her head, auburn hair sticking splayed around the edges and trailing down her small back. She had large pointed ears that stuck out at the sides, with several earrings and chains dangling from each one. The clothes she wore were worn and filthy. A purple vest draped over her dark green tank top and her black Capri's had holes in the knees. A belt with all sorts of jewels and treasures was hanging loosely off her waist. And she was grinning, a small gap in between the front of her teeth; staring at the girl raising a brow, "You've finally caught me." She mimicked.

The curious girl furrowed her brow uncertain of what to say next. She opened the cage door and crawled inside, "You've gotten me in a lot of trouble you know." She sat down next to the goblin picking up some mud and sticking it in her mouth.

The goblin's grin grew wider and she faced the girl, "Can't help, what's already been done," she said in a thick Irish accent.

"It's not fair," replied the curious girl.

"You don't know the half of it."


	2. It Might Just Come True

**On The Brightside; Wishes Can Come True  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or its characters_

**Chapter One **

**It Might Just Come True–**

"Hey Norelle, do you need a band-aid or something, you're starting to drip blood on our finished campaign," Adrian so kindly pointed out the obvious for me. I glanced up to catch the last sashay of his hips as he turned the corner into his cubicle. I shook my head, I was used to this. I get bruised, battered, or sliced at least one day. Would you believe I've never broken a bone?

"We'll just say cannibals are part of the commercial," I smiled sticking my wounded finger in my mouth. Curse the man who invented staplers; I'm almost positive it was a rejected war weapon.

"Right, because V8 is ever so popular amongst the cannibal region of the world."

I pulled my finger out of my mouth and grinned, "If it was blood and guts flavored, I'm sure it would be."

I heard Adrian squeak, "Right, could you be anymore gross?"

"Duh."

Sighing I began to suck on my finger staring off into my blank monitor, suddenly reminiscing about my childhood misadventures with Izzy, my goblin best friend. I had trapped her in a cage when I was five years old, only to realize later on she could've escaped whenever she wanted too. We were inseparable after that. How silly of me to honestly believe Izzy was real. Thinking back she must have just been all in my head, my step-father was right, but it never explained how I got the little red book.

It was my thirteenth birthday when Izzy left.

My step-father told me it was time to stop believing in nonsense and start thinking about my future. He demanded I stopped talking about Izzy like she was a real person. I was too old for an imaginary friend. I was so upset that I had run up to my bedroom and started packing my belongings. I had planned to runaway, but Izzy stopped me. She told me that it was time for her to leave anyways and that maybe I needed I grow up just a little bit. She wanted me to follow my dreams of being a painter. I was bawling at this point, how could she say such horrible things to me? Izzy smiled up at me and handed me a small red leather-bound book. She told me I will always be in her heart and if I ever really needed her to just say the right words.

"_I wish the goblins would come and take me away, right now."_

And then she was gone.

Absent mindedly I opened the top drawer of my desk pulling out the now tattered red book. I smiled down at it. This was my escape. I really didn't need to read it. I've memorized every page and detail of this book. It doesn't have a title, but I always figured it was about Izzy's home; The Goblin City hidden away in the center of The Labyrinth. I wish…

"Hell-O, Earth to Norelle, did you even hear a word I said?" Adrian asked, popping his head around the corner of my cubicle and waving his hand in front of my face.

I jumped and dropped the book back in the drawer, "Sorry, I was…"

"Off in your wonderland?" He grinned and rolled up in his desk chair to the opening of my small square prison, "Anyway as I was saying do you want to come to my poetry reading tonight?"

I sighed, "I can't, I have a bunch of paperwork to catch up on," that was a lie; poetry readings were a snore fest, but I would never admit that to Adrian.

Adrian began to whine, "But Norelle you promised you'd go the next time I asked," He stuck out his lower lip and made a small whining noise.

I couldn't hold back a laugh, "I know, but poetry doesn't pay my bills, maybe another time?"

Adrian rolled his eyes and scooted back to his cubicle, "Why do you have to take work so seriously, it's not fair."

I smacked my forehead down on my desk, "You don't know the half of it."

I dragged my feet as I headed towards my apartment building. Coming home was usually the best part of my day, but lately I've been feeling distracted and craving mud pies. Thank god I was never a child who ate glue.

Staring at my front door, I sighed. Home. Shoving my key into the dead lock, I turned it swiftly and swung the door open. Hopping in, I tossed my crap onto the floor, while kicking my shoes across the room. It felt good. Shutting the front door I skipped over to my couch and did a belly flop onto it. Smothering my face into the cushion I began thinking back to the days I spent with Izzy. These are the memories that don't make me feel like I'm twenty-two going on eighty. I don't know why I've thinking about her so much recently. Maybe it's because I never followed my dreams.

"Why didn't I become a painter?" I crinkled my nose and rolled over onto my back staring up at the popcorn ceiling. Izzy would be so disappointed if she found out I gave up on my dreams. I shook my head, "Izzy wasn't real. Stop saying she was will ya Norelle?"

I wiggled out the tattered book from my back pocket and held it against my chest. I wish Izzy didn't leave. I wish I could've stayed a kid forever. I wish I had followed my dreams. I wish…I snorted. Why I hadn't thought of this before floored me. I suppose because it's silly to think, if I were to say the right words Izzy would come back to me. Izzy isn't real…right?

What's the worse that could happen? I'm still standing in my living room? Sitting up, I started to clear my throat, "I…I, uhm wish…oh for crap sakes Norelle this is ridiculous. Izzy isn't real the Goblin City isn't real, just leave this nonsense behind and let it go already."

Jumping up I very maturely stomped off to my bedroom, why can't I just say it? Because I'm afraid that reality will ruin the one magical thing I've clung onto all these years? I can't, I mustn't say…

I took a deep breath, "I wish the goblins would come and take me away…right now!" I yelled as loud as my lungs would allow me. I stood there glancing around the apartment waiting for the magic to happen. Nothing. I sighed and dropped the book on the floor, "Nothing. Just like I thought; Izzy was and is all in my head."

Tears began filling up in my eyes and a lump formed in the back of my throat as I headed to my closet and flicked the switch, "It was just so real…" Suddenly there was a loud pop that filled the entire apartment and well, look at that, the power is out. Crap.

"What in the hell?" There goes my moment to cry it all out. I spun around on my heels peering into the dark. Man, how I hate the dark. I took two large leaps and jumped into my bed, throwing the comforter over my head. Yes I behave like a five year old when it comes to the dark, but you know what, monsters can't get you when you're under the covers.

Eventually, I'll have to suck it up and find the breaker box. I stuck my head out from under the giant blanket and then froze. I could hear giggling coming from the other room and it sounded like it was moving closer. I squeaked and curled into a ball under my cover contemplating what was happening, "Alright Norelle, you're just imagining things…"

Suddenly I heard sounds of cupboards and drawers opening and slamming shut; the laughing became louder and seemed much closer. The best conclusion I could muster up was that a killer clown has broken into my apartment and is coming to kill me with my own kitchen knife. That's when I felt something crawl over my foot above my comforter. I flung my foot up screaming, the feather comforter falling in a pile to the floor while I scrambled into an upright position pressing myself against the wall.

Glaring into the dark trying to put on my best intimidating face, I saw a six foot something shadow figure. Omigod, omigod, omigod, it's a freaking killer clown, I was right, omigod what the hell do I do?

Glancing around my feet for something to throw, I inwardly sighed. All I have are pillows. Crap. Well I suppose it's better than nothing. Reaching for the pillow not looking away from my killer I threw it as hard as I could and completely missed. Of freaking course. Not pausing for a millisecond I grabbed the second pillow and with more force than the first one, threw it and watched as it smacked the figure in the chest. The shadow figure didn't budge. Apparently feather pillows are not a killer clown's weakness. Crap.

"Are you quite finished yet?" Drawled a sultry voice, obviously annoyed with my pillow attack.

Killer clown with a sexy freaking accent, seriously? Ah well who am I to judge my murderer, "Well I can't promise anything, you are here to kill me after all." I refuse to hold my tongue and go quietly even if I am about to be stabbed repeatedly in the chest.

I heard a melodramatic sigh and then fingers snapping. The lights flickered on and I squeezed my eyes shut. For a couple of reasons, one, sudden change in lighting burns, two, I was waiting for my death and personally I don't want to watch. I sat there eyes still closed tightly and body tense, ready for the blade; except nothing was happening. Did I miss it, am I already dead? I opened one eye and my mouth fell open. My killer clown you ask? Not so clown-y. Or killer-y.


	3. Kidnapped by Glitter

**On The Brightside; Wishes Can Come True  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or its characters_

**Chapter 2  
Kidnapped by Glitter**

Opening my eyes, I raised a brow. No longer tense and waiting for death, "Aren't you a little too pretty to be killing?"

The man standing at the foot of my bed was no killer clown, drag queen? Perhaps. All I could do was gawk. His hair is a pale blond with streaks of glittering (glitter really?) blue strewn throughout it; going in every which direction at the top and becoming more tamed down his shoulders and lower back. David Bowie called, he wants his hair back. Actually he's quite gorgeous; hey, serial killers can be sexy. His eyes, enticing, are mismatched, deep hazel and pale blue. I bit my tongue when I noticed the glittery dark blue eye-shadow. He's wearing a white poet's shirt (irony?) and a dark royal blue leather cape; the collar of it cupping his slender features and twisting outwardly away from him. Black gloves covered his slim fingers and Oh. My. God. The man is wearing grey tights.

"Excuse me?" He said finally, glowering at me.

How long was I staring? Well, I mean, can you blame me? Seriously, "Uhm well, I was expecting someone a little more...intimidating?" Granted clowns aren't very intimidating, unless you have a phobia of them. Like me.

"Oh trust me child, I can be very intimidating," he said growling through clenched teeth.

I raised a brow and just stared; five million thoughts racing through my mind. What a horrible coincidence that a very pretty man broke into my apartment as I made a very silly wish. Suddenly I thought back to my little red book. There was a very short chapter, speaking vaguely of their Goblin King, Jareth, ruler of the Goblin City. I gave him a once over, if he is the king, I thought he would be more…ugly. Maybe have a third eye at least. I shook my head, I need to stop thinking so desperately. A crazy dude in tights broke in and is probably going to kill me. He's not the Goblin King. Besides I asked for goblins to come take me away not a king. I sighed. Well, I could just ask, I mean, what's the worst that could happen he thinks I'm crazy? HA.

"Are, are you the, Goblin King?"

"What do you think?" He drawled.

"Well, I don't know. That's why I asking,"

"Making a wish without knowing the consciences?" He pressed two fingers to his cheek, while placing his free hand under his elbow.

"If you're not the Goblin King, why did you break in…giggling?" Why am I bothering with questions? I can probably just kick him in the shin and make a run for it.

"I did not break in you wretched girl," Geesh, he sounds almost offended at the very thought, though he didn't deny the giggling.

"So what, you just appeared out of thin air then…giggling?" Seriously, I need to stop asking questions, he has nothing to do with Izzy. I need to run.

"How unintelligent are you?" He snarled, flashing a pair of dull fangs.

This stunned me, "Wha.."

"You have wished yourself away, have you not?"

"I suppose I did, but I asked for goblins, not...you," I said making an up and down gesture with my hand. Still not running.

He snorted "How reckless of you to make a wish without the full knowledge what you were doing."

"I wasn't reckless, merely…curious, I didn't know it would actually work, I was just thinking back…"

"Silence!"

Unprepared for this sudden outburst I jumped and lost my footing. Tumbling off the bed, I slammed my knee into the wall and some how got what seems to be a paper-cut on my pinky. Sure why not. I bit the insides of my cheeks and rocked a little rubbing my throbbing knee cap. Then out of know where the air around me smelled like peaches, ugh how I hate peaches. Glancing up I was staring into the mismatched eyes of all that glitter.

"Now before you open that vulgar little mouth of yours again, you'll need to listen and listen well," I watched as he stood up straight and crossed his arms, "I've never had one wish themselves away before. I suppose I'll just have to turn you into a goblin and take you back to my castle."

I sat on the floor, half believing what he was saying. I mean did I hit my head when the power went out, or was I murdered and this is just my own personal hell. I started to rub my temples, wait, did I hear him correctly? A goblin? I can't believe I've sat here this long. I need to make a run for it. This man must've already been in my apartment waiting for me and heard me talking to myself about my childhood and then just went with it. Though I can't explain why he'd be wearing that outfit. I stood up and pretending to brush myself off, paused, and then dashed past him making a run for the front door.

I came to a sudden halt with my mouth agape, how did he? The serial killer/Goblin King was leaning against my front door, admiring his gloved hand, as if he'd been standing there for hours.

"You can't run from me Norelle."

How does he know my name? I leaned onto my couch for support; the reality that my wish might have really come true started to sink in. Wait, if this is real, he's babbling about turning me into a goblin. How is that fair? Granted I probably shouldn't have made the wish, but it's not like Izzy provided me with a how to manual or anything. Rethinking back to the short chapter, the Goblin King takes children that parents or siblings have wished away to him. He tells them he will give them their dreams, if they would forget about their babes. Some were selfish, others fought. Which then the Goblin King would offer them to solve his Labyrinth. If they did, he would return their child, if they failed, then their child would become one of his goblins, for eternity. Most didn't want to try, others did and failed. There was only one person who ever beat him at his own game…wait a minute.

"Give me a chance to solve your Labyrinth. If I win, you won't turn me into a goblin," I've officially lost my mind, but if I'm dreaming or dead, I might as well go with it.

Glancing up at me I watched as a smirk twitched in the corner of his mouth, "And if you lose?"

"Then you can turn me into a goblin, hell I'll even be your slave."

His features became cold and I could swear I saw a flash of sadness in his eyes. He held out his hand and a crystal appeared, "Take this crystal to seal the deal. If you fail to reach the center of the Labyrinth in thirteen hours, you will be turned into a goblin, forever," holding it out towards me he started to juggle it between his fingers, "Unless you don't want it, you could become a goblin right now, it's your choice."

I took a step forward, taking in how tall he really is. I was 5'3 and he had a least a good foot on me, man that sucks, "I'm not giving up that easily," I reached out for the crystal, but instead he drew his hand back, switching the crystal to his other hand began to twirl it.

"But isn't that what you do; you've already given up on your dreams, how would this be any different?" He rolled the crystal up his arm and let roll back down into his hand and began to twirl it some more.

My face suddenly felt hot, "I didn't give up. I just grew up."

"Such a pity."

"Oh yeah? I'll tell you where you can shove that pity," grabbing the crystal I became engulfed in glitter, blackness, and the horrible smell of peaches. The next thing I know, I'm on my ass sliding down a hill of sand. Crap.


	4. Wishing 101

**On The Brightside; Wishes Can Come True  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or its characters  
(Warning: Short chapter)_

**Chapter 3  
Wishing 101-**

I stopped with a thud and growled, "Thanks a lot for the warning!" Standing up I brushed myself off and shook the sand from my hair and then noticed something pretty freaking crappy, "I'm not wearing any shoes? How the hell, do you expect me to take on a Labyrinth bare-footed?" I'm not entirely sure who I'm yelling at, but it seems thinking out loud is becoming an annoying habit.

"Maybe you should have been more prepared before you made such a wish," I didn't even bother turning around, I've barely just met the guy and already I have the urge to kick him. In the face.

"How was I suppose to know anything would happen?"

"But didn't you?"

"What?" I am so over cryptic messages.

"Why make a wish if you didn't believe in it?"

I turned around and glowered up at him taking in his cold features as he held my gaze, "Because, it's better to know that your wishes will never come true, than living in a fantasy that they do," I'm not supposed to believe in such nonsense, I had to grow up. Everyone told me too, even Izzy, but I couldn't, not fully. And that's why I clung onto that little red book and the last words she ever said to me.

"But your wish did come true."

"Sure we'll look on the Brightside; my wish came true, but it came with fine print. Now, quit wasting my time, I've got a Labyrinth to beat," shoes or not, this guy is not getting the satisfaction of turning me into a goblin. Turning around I began to stomp off towards the stone wall of the Labyrinth.

"You'll never beat it."

I whipped around to make a snarky comment, but he had vanished, I exhaled deeply and starting marching towards the Laybrinth's wall.

As I got closer I began to notice how decrepit the wall really was. Actually, it was crumbling away. Glancing side to side I saw that every couple of yards there are gaping holes; the stones had fallen and was now rubble on the ground. The vines that covered the wall are brown and look like they would turn to dust if touched. There is dead foliage everywhere, from trees to shrubs to wilted flowers, everything is dead. Before I reached the wall, I stopped next to what looked like was once a fountain in the ground. A big square hole with cracks going up the walls, dark green moss and algae floating at the bottom; the whole inside of it covered in some kind of black goop. What was with this place? I figured how high maintenance Glitter was, this place would be like something you saw in a fairy tale, but instead it's, well, crappy. Now I get the pleasure of cutting my foot on something, getting an infection and then having to amputate it when I get home or I'll just be gimpy the goblin. I continued towards the wall and stopped in front of one of the many holes, so much for a door.

I carefully climbed up the rocks and quickly made it through the hole, jumping down, I scoped out the area. It was just one straight path on either side of me and it looked as if it went on and on. No turns or corners anywhere in sight. Fallen branches, large rocks, more dead plants and glitter (of course) trailed along either which-way of the never ending pathway, "Left it is," hoping over the debris on the ground, I started down the path. I peered as far down as I could and it really did seem like it would go on and on, what kind of Labyrinth doesn't have a turn in it? Maybe I needed to try the other way. Sighing I put my hand against the wall only to fall through it and into a dilapidated courtyard, "Holy crap!" not ready for the wall to disappear, I fell hip first on a busted step. Searing pain shot through my body as I grasped my hip biting my tongue trying my best not to scream obscenities.

"Nothin' is what it seems in this place." A small voice piped at me.

Still holding my hip I glanced from side to side, "Great I'm hearing voices now?"

"Nah, you ain't, I'm just down 'ere."

Looking down there was a chubby blue worm staring up at me. Examining him I noticed he's wearing a little red scarf and his little wormy hair stuck up and out on the sides of his head, "Uhm, hello," I've never met a talking worm before.

"'Allo," He smiled and tilted his head.

"You're a talking worm?" I'm not sure why I'm surprised by this.

"Yeah that's right."

"Sure. Well it was nice to meet you," I had forgotten the pain in my hip and winced as I began to stand up.

"You should meet the missus, she could help bandage 'ye up."

Meet the missus? How is a worm going to help me? I suppose I shouldn't be rude. Norelle it's a worm, I don't think the same etiquette skills apply. Then again, rude is rude, "I don't really have the time. I need to find the center of the Labyrinth, actually, do you think you could you help me?"

"Who me? Nah I'm just worm. Come on follow me, you should really meet the missus."

I sighed. Looks like I better start practicing my goblin snarls, "Alright, I'll meet the missus."


	5. Meeting the Missus

**On The Brightside; Wishes Can Come True  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or its characters_

**Chapter Four**

**Meeting the Missus–**

For a worm he sure does move fast. I watched as he scooted along the broken path towards a well, which surprisingly was still intact amongst all the debris and rubble in this large courtyard. The walls were covered in the same brown vines that were at the front of the Labyrinth, except these dead vines were dotted with wilted lilies. Besides the well, the courtyard was bare. Then I noticed a stone throne, the arms still whole, but the back had crumbled into the seat. Shaking my head, I turned back to the little blue worm, watching him wiggle towards a very tiny door and pushing it open with his head, "Come on now come inside."

I stopped walking. Did he seriously just tell me to come inside? The door was no bigger than the palm of my hand, "Uhm, I would, but I can't exactly fit?"

"Ah, that is a bit of a snag 'eh?" He shrugged and wiggled inside.

I stood there dumbfounded, grasping my still throbbing hip I turned back around looking for an exit out of the courtyard, "I can't believe I wasted…"

"Here you go!"

Glancing over my shoulder I saw the little worm pushing a vile out his door, "Drink this and then you can come meets the missus. She'll fix 'ye right up you'll see."

What am I, in Wonderland? I squatted down, picking up the small bottle and started to drink. Oh please don't be poison. I started shrinking, but lucky me, my clothes weren't shrinking with me. Of frackn' course. My shirt landed on top of me like a blanket and I sighed, "Now I'll be gimpy the naked goblin."

"Come on let's go inside, I've got the kettle on the stove."

"I'd love to sir, but I'm naked and personally I do not think the missus would appreciate me strolling into her home in my birthday suit," If I was crafty I'd just rip my shirt up and make something, but I'm not.

"Oh my, well here take me scarf." Covering myself I poked my head out from the collar of my shirt and watched the little worm scoot towards me, his scarf in his mouth. He dropped it in front of opening and looked the other way, scooting back towards his door, "I won't peek."

"Thank you very much sir," I shot my hand out snatching up the scarf; wrapping it around me like a towel and then wrapping the loose bits around my waist and tying it into a bow in the back, apparently I underestimated my craftiness, pushing the collar off of myself, I caught up to him at the door.

"You're welcome, come on and meet the missus," He scooted inside with me following behind him.

His home is very lovely. There is a small wooden table with four matching chairs; to the right of that a counter, wooden fridge, and stove with the steel kettle whistling. Then to the left is a small opening that leads to another part of his cozy home. The walls are bare except for one cupboard above the counter and some pots and pans hanging on the wall above the stove. Making my way over to the table I took a seat and waited silently.

I heard from behind me the worm humming while taking the kettle off the stove and setting it down elsewhere, probably on his small counter and then rummaging through his cupboard, or at least that what I assume, I'm not exactly staring at him.

"Sir, are you home already?" I heard a singsong voice ask "Did she come inside for a pot 'o tea?" I watched as a purple worm with similar features as the blue one wiggle out of the archway. The missus's hair is in a bun with blunt bangs lying right above her brows; small silver glasses on the bridge of her nose and a pale green apron around her neck, "Hello deary, glad you could make it, I hear you've hurt yourself, may I take a look?"

I stood up nodding my head, monetarily forgetting that I'm wearing a scarf, "Oh yes, thank you very much…well uh,"

"Oh yes. Shrinking potions don't shrink the clothes," She stood (or however worms stand) right in front of me and smiled, "Suppose I'll assess you with the clothes on, a simple task." She leaned her head down and nudge me in my hip, wincing I took a step back.

"Hmm, might be a crack in the hip, or just a bad bruise, drink this tea and it'll fix you right up either which and then you may continue on your journey."

I raised a brow, "How do you know about that?"

"We don't exactly get humans around here very often; Jareth hasn't granted any wishes for a long time now, not after the champion," She nudged the tea cup that the blue worm had set on the table towards me. I glanced around and noticed he was no longer in the room. Ninja much?

"Champion?" I took a sip and tried really hard not to make a face, the bitter liquid going down my throat. Yuck.

"Sarah was her name. The king was in love with her, but sadly she did not love him in return. So she beat his game and left him. Jareth's heart is broken, and because so, his Labyrinth is dying."

I finished the last of my tea, "So that's why everything is in ruin," I guess that explains the sadness I saw in his eyes, but I don't feel that bad for him. Sad or not Glitter is determined to turn me into a goblin and that does not flow with me, aw crap, "How long have I been here?" Jumping up I ran towards the front door, "I have to go, I have to make it to the center of the Labyrinth!"

"You'll have to take that door in order for you to return to your normal size. Well water has the bit of magic 'ye need deary," missus was nodding her head over to a door I hadn't noticed before.

"Thank you so much for your help, tell the sir I said goodbye!" Smiling while opening the door I turned to face the missus and began waving, taking a step backwards I lost my footing and started to fall. The door led me to darkness, and unlike Wonderland, I was falling fast. Fantastic.


End file.
